This proposal requests funding for a P30 Center on the Demography of Aging at the University of Michigan. Building on the University's strengths in social science research, and aided by our existing NIA P30 aging center grant, Michigan has become a leader in research on the demography and economics of aging. Over the past five years, Michigan has continued to attract new faculty at the junior and senior levels who specialize in aging research, while at the same time recruiting established UM researchers into the field of aging. Research on aging has become a major focus in core units on campus, including the Departments of Economics and Sociology, the School of Public Health, the Population Studies Center (PSC), and the Survey Research Center (SRC). We are confident that this proposed P30 center grant will allow us to build on this strong portfolio of aging research and contribute to development of the field nationally and internationally. The Michigan Center on the Demography of Aging (MiCDA) will focus on the following scientific topics: trends in chronic disease and disability; early and mid-life determinants of late-life health and well being; effects of race, ethnicity, and socioeconomic status; work and retirement; disease-specific factors, especially diabetes, HIV/AIDS, and dementia; social insurance, including Medicare. A central theme across these topics is data collection and survey methodology. Accurate and rich data are the cornerstone to documenting patterns and trends in social and economic outcomes, and testing scientific hypotheses. Michigan is an international leader in the design of innovative, high-quality, and typically largescale data collections - HRS, PSID, and others - that are closely linked to scientific theory and foundations. In pursuing these themes, we request support under cores A-F. Michigan activities include support services for research, faculty recruitment, pilot projects, five research networks, workshops to promote comparative analysis of international datasets, and a secure data enclave. Under Core F, we propose to continue in our role as Coordinating Center for the P30 demography centers program.